


i am for you

by frogwon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:03:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7831336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogwon/pseuds/frogwon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wonwoo needs help practicing his lines for a play but his partner Seungcheol doesn't want to come. At least Jihoon is here, someone Wonwoo can't control himself around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i am for you

**Author's Note:**

> wonhoon rise 2k16  
> also im too lazy to look for typos pls bare with me

The school library is crowded with people who are there to work, read, study, and just fool around. Jihoon's friends are a mix of all four. He's sitting on at the table with Wonwoo and Junhui, one of the only people who bother to calm down. Jihoon flips through his notebook, muttering math equations under his breath. 

Junhui gives up halfway, throwing his sweater at the loud Soonyoung so he would take a hint and shut up. He takes Wonwoo's jacket to use as a pillow. "I'm taking a nap." Wonwoo blinks at him, smacking his head. "You'll get your jacket later." 

"You guys are so freaking loud..." Jihoon looks around and hopes none of the teachers are glaring at them. He yawns, fixing his pink hair. Soonyoung and Seokmin obnoxiously laugh. The noise is irritating him but he can't voice his frustrations. No one would bother to listen. An obvious frown is on his lips. He feels a hand rub his back. Wonwoo took the opportunity to sit next to Jihoon. 

"Want to go somewhere private?" he asks, packing up his stuff. His smile is one to die for. Jihoon mentally curses the blush glowing on his cheeks. He gets up and snatches Junhui's jacket. "I have to practice my lines for Romeo and Juliet, so I'm headed to the auditorium. Let's go together." 

Jihoon glances at his friends. He rolls his eyes at Jeonghan doing a handstand, who accidentally kick's books off their shelves. "Isn't there an adult around here?" he muttered, following Wonwoo out the library. Girls who are roaming the halls greet Jihoon, forgetting about Wonwoo's presence. 

"Jihoon-oppa," the girls say. Jihoon smiles and waves, cringing internally at himself. What was with girls and theist obsession with squeezing his cheeks and giving him cute accessories? Wonwoo stood there awkwardly, wishing his emo outfit didn't pull girls away. Well, some of them did like "bad boys", but Wonwoo couldn't hurt a fly. Possibly. 

"I don't like girls." Jihoon says as they finally leave. "They're so annoying... a guy wouldn't treat me like this, right...?" When Wonwoo hears this, he raises his eyebrow in confusion and curiosity. Jihoon realizes what he says after seeing Wonwoo's face. "Ah! That's not what I - that's not what I m-meant- I like girls... I swear.." he shakes his head in protest. Wonwoo dismisses the slip up, wrapping his arm around him. The shorter male hated contact, but Wonwoo seemed to be a small exception for these few minutes.

The walk became awkward. Jihoon's frown made his grumpy mood show. Wonwoo's old man jokes didn't help either, Jihoon shot hima glare everytime he tried to come up with a pun. It only ruined the mood, making it worse than before.

Jihoon sat on the stage with his legs crossed. He watched Wonwoo practice his lines as Tybalt with joy. He was impressed at the male's acting. Wonwoo caught a glimpse of Jihoon's ever so rare smile. It caused him to stumble on his words. "Yah! You were doing well, Wonwoo!" There's no way he could perform in front of the whole school if he gets flustered around one person. "Don't you need Seungcheol here, too? He's Romeo, right?"

"Yeah. We need to practice the fight scene... he's busy fooling around.. We need to practice it before they lock the school up for the day." he sighed and waved his script around. "I'd feel better if you were closer to me. Could you come?"

Like a stubborn kid, Jihoon shook his head no. "You have to project your voice!" he said. "If I sit at the back, I need to hear you clearly." he stood up, stretching his arms. Wonwoo groaned and shot Jihoon with a pout. "...Come on, you baby." Jihoon rolled his eyes. "Fine.: he stood up and walked towards Wonwoo. With the male's strong glare and tall height, Jihoon felt awkard. He avoided eye contact, wondering if he got a little too close. "Does this make you feel better, Wonwoo?" he said in a teasing voice.

Wonwoo grabbed him by his small waist and brought him closer, dropping his script on the floor. Their bodies were extremely close now. Jihoon tried to break apart in his total flash of embarrassment. His face and ears are clearly red. Wonwoo froze in his place, cursing himself for doing that. Seeing Jihoon's confused yet so cute face made him dive right in, lowering his head so their heights could match slightly. 

Jihoon let out a small gasp as Wonwoo kissed him. His lips were soft, as were his hands and his grip. The moment was sweet, now short sinc eJihoon realized what just happened. "What- Wait, what the fuck?!" he pushed Wonwoo away, wiping his mouth. "You k-kissed me-? I'm- what- You- I'm not-" he kissed back, he liked it- so many emotions were going through his mind.

"Holy shit, I'm so sorry!" Wonwoo replied back, putting his hands up in defense just in case Jihoon threw a punch. "I- I didn't mean to, you were just so cu- I'm- fuck- I'm sorry, Ji- Ow!" He winced as Jihoon kicked his knee. "I said I'm sorry! Stop acting so cute! You teased me, you know? I couldn't-"

"If you wanted to kiss me you could've done it backstage, idiot! Anyone can walk in on us! We're in the middle of the fucking stage!" They were yelling at each other, embarrassed and confused, but they both caught the feelings behind their words. There was a silence. "...Are you still going to wait for Seungcheol?"

"N-No." There isn't a point in waiting for the older male. When they locked eyes Wonwoo felt his face get red.

"Stop acting shy, idiot. If he isn't coming.. just.. walk me home." Jihoon grabbed his arm and dragged him down the stage out the door. "I expect a date, if you want to kiss me so badly."he started walking ahead.

Wonwoo felt a shy smile tug on his lips. "Serious? You don't.. you didn't hate it? So.. I can...?" he tried to hold Jihoon's hand but said male slapped him. "I can take you out anytime you'd like."he let the happiness over take him. His smile was wide- Jihoon's face was still and grumpy, but Wonwoo knew he had to be giddy, too. He wrapped his arms around Jihoon, pulling him close and kissing his head. 

"You're getting ahead of yourself." Jihoon muttered. "... you're lucky I like you." They shared a laugh and walked in comfortable silence, a contrast to their awkward walk before.

When Seungcheol finally arrived to practice his scene with Wonwoo, the male met with an empty stage and a discarded script.


End file.
